


private picnics

by lmaoimsosorry



Series: Phineas/Ferb One Shots [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Date Night, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaoimsosorry/pseuds/lmaoimsosorry
Summary: Phineas and Ferb have a secret picnic in the woods.
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher/Phineas Flynn
Series: Phineas/Ferb One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877386
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	private picnics

Phineas and Ferb had been planning this date night for a week. Everyone in Danville knows them and knows that they are brothers, so they can’t just go out somewhere, as much as they would love to do that. Maybe someday they’ll leave Danville and go somewhere nobody knows them. Where they won’t be judged for loving each other.

For now, though, they’ve been secretly building at night. Just because they can’t go out doesn’t mean they can’t have a nice night together. They can have a private night together.

They want to keep it simple, but it still took a few days having to build in secret at night. They make a picnic-in-a-basket, set to open with a remote. When they press the button, it will explode and set up a perfect picnic. A romantic dinner for two and blankets so they can watch the stars when they’re done. It may be simple compared to the other things they do but the goal of this isn’t to be some extravagant fun night, they just want to be together.

They are both so excited for this night, they’ve had hardly any time to themselves since getting together, and while that wouldn’t have bothered them not too long ago, now it is annoying. They just want some time to be together, to figure out their relationship.

So, when they finally get a chance to sneak out, they jump at it. It’s almost 1 am when they leave, but they’re too excited to be tired. They take their remote-controlled car to the Danville Woods and hike until they find a nice clearing to set up. With one press of the button, they instantly have a romantic dinner for two, complete with candlelight and soft music.

They talk softly over dinner, not really talking about anything important for the moment. The serious stuff can come later, they just want to be together right now. After dinner, they crawl under the blankets and get close.

“Ferb, I’m so glad we were able to do this. I’m so glad I get to spend this time with you,” Phineas says, kissing Ferb’s cheek. “I love you.”

Ferb smiles and pulls Phineas close to him under the blankets. Phineas is practically on top of him now but neither of them care, they both enjoy the closeness. They’re too happy about being able to be together. Sure, they get to be together at night at home, but that’s only in their bedroom sleeping. Phineas often wonders what it would be like if him and Ferb weren’t stepbrothers. He knows he shouldn’t but…he does anyway.

If they weren’t stepbrothers, if their Mom and Dad hadn’t married each other, would they still be friends? 

Would they even know each other?

Phineas likes to think they would. He likes to think that the two of them were meant to be and they would have met either way. 

They lie on the ground just staring up into the sky for at least an hour. They occasionally point out constellations to each other, but most of it is comfortable silence. 

Neither of them want the night to end.

But end it must, like all things in life.

Their date night just had to be interrupted by Candace. Like everything else they do. Why can she not leave them alone? Just for one night.

She bursts out of the trees screaming about them being busted.

“Phineas and Ferb you are so busted!” She shouts, “Wait until I tell Mom what- Wait. What are you guys doing?” She stops herself mid-rant, “This looks…different.” The boys are too shocked to respond. “Well?” She asks impatiently.

“I, uh- Ferb and I are dating,” Phineas decides to just rip the bandage off. “We’ve been together for a couple of weeks now and I know that we’re stepbrothers but we aren’t actually related and I know saying that makes it sound like I’m trying to make it ok and it isn’t but I-” Ferb cuts him off with a hand on his shoulder. “Right sorry, rambling. We, um, we built this so we could have a date night without being judged by everyone in Danville. We know so many people, we didn’t want to be caught. If Mom and Dad found out…” He trails off but when Candace says nothing, Phineas continues, “How did you even know we were here?”

“I- you- what-” Candace stand there opening and closing her mouth a few times. “I followed you here from the house. I saw you leaving so I followed you on my bike,” she sighs and sits down next to them. “Phineas, I’m sorry. This is twice now I’ve screwed up and forced you out of the closet before you were ready. And this is so much worse than before. Ferb, I’m sorry too. I didn’t even know you were gay before this. I feel awful, I just…I feel responsible for you boys. I want to make sure you aren’t getting into too much trouble or endangering yourselves. I mean, you guys build these awesome things and they’re always safe, but they look so dangerous and I just feel kind of left out.”

“Actually,” Ferb says, “I’m bi. Not gay.”

“Oh,” says Candace. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed.” 

“Candace…I understand. But we aren’t 10 years old anymore. I know 14 isn’t that old but we can take care of ourselves, for the most part,” Phineas says. “And you’ll be back at college before you know it. You won’t have to worry about us.” He hesitates before continuing, “Thank you for not freaking out and for supporting us. It means a lot to me that you don’t…hate us.”

“Phineas, I could never hate you. Sure, you annoy me sometimes but you’re my baby brothers and I love you both,” she says as she wraps her arms around them the best she can to give them a hug. “I’m assuming I’m the only one who knows?”

“Well, no, actually. Buford and Baljeet know too. They just guessed though; we didn’t tell them on purpose.”

They sit there in silence, just holding each other, for a little bit longer before Candace speaks again.

“Hey, guys. I’ll leave you alone now, I’m really sorry for interrupting your date night.” Candace says as she stands up. “I’ll cover for you in the future if you guys want to do this again. Just give me a warning, I can lie and say you’re hanging out with me and then just go hang out with Stacy.” 

“I do like the idea of not being limited to the middle of the night for our dates…We’ll keep it in mind, thanks Candace,” Phineas says. 

She kisses both of their foreheads and walks away, leaving them alone once again. She steals one last look at them, and when she turns around, they are in each other's arms with their faces are pressed together.

It isn’t going to be easy for them in this world, but she hopes she can make it better. She wants them to have a happy life. And she will help however she can. 

Once she is out of earshot, Phineas starts talking. 

“Ferb, we really need to talk. About who we could tell and about how this is going to work.” He says, sighing. He’s nervous to be talking about this, this could make or break their relationship. 

“I know. I don’t know if I want anyone else to know. I mean, Isabella is in love with you and I don’t know how she would react. Mom and Dad are…definitely nos. We don’t really know many other people well enough,” Ferb says. 

“You’re right. I would like others to know but not until it’s safe to do so. At least we have Buford and Baljeet.” Phineas rubs his face with his hands, “God, I wish we could just be normal. This is so stressful, Ferb, I just want to be able to hold your hand in public. I want to be able to do so much but we just can’t. We can do the impossible in one afternoon, but there’s nothing we can do to change this. I love you and I want to tell everyone.”

“And that is where we differ. I am a fairly private person; I don’t care much of what others think of me. It would be nice to not have to sneak around but I can wait. Also, I have been aware of my sexuality for a lot longer than you so this is nothing new to me. It’s new to you and you want everyone to know because of that. I don’t blame you at all, Phin,” he punctuates his point with a kiss to the tip of Phineas’ nose.

“I suppose. I just…wish things could be different. Maybe when we go to college things will be different.”

They spend the rest of the night talking about their relationship, it’s going to be difficult, but they can get through it together. As long as they have each other everything will work out. It has to.

**Author's Note:**

> well here is another in the same universe :) its 3 am so this is very minimally edited sorry yall. 
> 
> shout out to the person who commented on the first one, you're the reason I even started this.
> 
> [check out my Tumblr](https://lmaoimsosorry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
